


Rabbits In A Warren

by InkyCreatures



Series: Frosted Warren [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate History, Couple having difficulty coming to terms with things, Established Relationship, Jack coming to terms with lost history, M/M, Past Character Death, Pitch is in the bad boy corner, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), mostly related drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: Jack frost. Spirit of winter. Guardian of fun. Half of the Pooka Population.It has been only a year or so since the youngest guardian was restored to his true form of a Pooka.He discovers how his worlds change since his transformation, explores the ruins of his birth home and learns more about the time he spent alone then he ever thought he would.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: Frosted Warren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Rabbits In A Warren

Aster was used to the quiet, coloured water lapping against stained stones, gentle breezes shifting through trees and lately a smaller Pooka circling the entirety of the warren like a predator. It had only been a few months since Jack had changed, or changed back rather, after the euphoria faded he was left with a certain unease Bunnymund was all too familiar with. Jack was a being that needed to keep busy, it was rare that he even stopped to sleep and now that he had resigned himself to the warren for the time being, he was driving himself quite insane. Bunnymund snickered as he saw the stark white fur appear over a hill, clearly defined against one of the warren's sentinels. He was scanning around, ears perked up and swivelling at each sound. He moved like this the entire time he patrolled the perimeters of the space, it would be exhausting to be that tense the entire time. 

It wasn't long before he reached where Bunnymund had been watching him from. A half smile on his lips as he ducked his head under the chin of his partner, absentmindedly scenting himself. Aster smiled, releasing a content sigh as he pulled Jack closer with his arms. "You seem troubled, whats goin on?" Jack replied only in a hum, obviously not having listened to the question. "Jack?" with this he looked up, bumping noses with Bunny with a smirk on his lips. "Just a little tired is all, lots of steep hills in the warren you know" He replied quickly before lying his head against Bunny's chest. "I wouldn't be offended if you went for some fresh air snowflake" He admittedly was a touch nervous that the newly revealed Pooka would feel some responsibility to stay in the home crafted for the last of the species. "Moon above, I get out more than you these days" He added with a sweet teasing tone. Jack looked nervous, his ears pivoting to rest on the back of his neck. 

"I just like it in here, it's safe" He excused, smiling up at Bunny innocently although it switched quickly to annoyance once he was met with a raised brow and a disbelieving face. "You've never liked being confined once in your life" He pointed out, and it was true. Most Pooka liked being in the open but preferred to sleep soundly in a cosy burrow with limited entrances, Jack on the other hand was always above ground and rarely if ever inside. The warren gave you a sense of being outside but it didn't hold for long, especially if you were on a mission to discover each and every wall like Jack was. "How about we both go out today, just for a run?" He grasped both of Frost's slender paws in his. Jack made a show of thinking, chewing his lip before answering. "Yes?" In a second they were dropping down, Jack letting out a laugh as the air flew past him. 

Thankfully due to Jack's kinship with the wind and Bunny's planning, they dropped softly to the hard packed soil of the tunnel. Jack laughed pushing his partner away from him playfully, "Just because I'm not North does not mean you don't get to warn me" He scoffed with fake offence and punched Bunnymund lightly in the shoulder. Aster laughed quietly, shoving Jack back with his shoulder. "You know me well enough to know when I'm going to do it" He received a shoulder barge back before Jack started running down the dimly lit tunnel. Aster chuckled to himself for a moment, rolling his shoulders before taking off in a run. 

Jack bounded through the tunnels with practised ease, running in tunnels was easy, especially when there was nothing to dodge out of the way of. He felt the wind every time he would up to jump, it egged him on to increase his already intense speed but he could still feel the older Pooka catching up with him. He turned his head while running, trusting his feet to land in the correct places as he taunted Bunny "Getting old back there rabbit!". He saw Bunny's green eyes widen in surprise before his brow lowered and he picked up speed. "Oh shoot" Jack hissed to himself as he urged himself onward. There was a cramping in the back of his thighs as he raced on, still not used to using his legs for such intense periods of time before he saw the end of the tunnel. 

With the light in sight he managed to put a bit more into each step, the thundering of the two pooka's feet against the tunnel was almost deafening but still Jack could tell that Aster wasn't far behind him. His breaths each produced mists of frost as he tried to keep himself cool, something hard to do when you're covered in thick downy fur. His feet just hit the edge of the tunnel and he was about to release a victory shout when he was tackled from behind. With the additional weight of another full grown pooka he was thrown forward and both of them rolled a few metres before coming to a stop, laughing so hard neither could breathe. Once Jack had regained himself enough to take in lungfuls of sweet autumn air did he turn to the still chuckling Aster and shove him "You, my dear friend, are a sore loser". Aster replied with a simple grin, rolling so his back was against the leaf covered grass. 

The sun was low in the sky, wherever they had gone it was afternoon and likely in the northern hemisphere by the orange of the leaves and the cooler temperature. Jack looked around, watching leaves detach themselves from branches and float delicately onto the already covered ground. Jack closed his eyes and felt the pull of winter at his heart strings, he still had most of this season to wait through though. "You know... this will be my first winter like this" Aster knew this but still couldn't hide the vacant surprise that appeared on his face. "I mean since becoming a spirit" He corrected, he may know little about his previous lives but he did know he spent more than a a year as a young kit. "I guess I'm nervous, My powers still work but..." Aster changed positions from one of latent lounging to listening. Jack smiled, ears still pinned to his neck in a show of embarrassment. "I'm worried they won't work like they used to and as strange as it sounds from me, I'm worried about being seen. What if the kids don't recognise me? What if they can't see me anymore? Am I still even Jack Frost?" The questions that had haunted him came flooding out of his mouth with surprising force. He stared at the ground while they came, tearing a dead leaf up between his claws. 

Aster went quickly to him when he saw Jack'slip begin to tremble, surrounding the smaller buck in his bulk. "Jack, Snowflake of course you still are" He pressed a few kisses to the side of Jack's face. "You always will be... and maybe the little ankle biters will be a little confused but they'll warm up to you quick" He comforted, running a paw reassuringly up and down Jacks back. "Tell them you got bit by a were-rabbit or something" He teased, nipping Jack's neck playfully. He was filled with relief once he heard his Jack giggle, wiping his face off on Bunny's chest. "You are such a dork Bunnymund" He said with a smile, wiping at his eyes, Bunny smiled in return holding jacks paws and kissing him gently. "If only you knew the half of my dorkish ways" He said, rubbing their noises together affectionately before standing up, pulling Jack with him. 

Jack hooked his arms around Bunnymund's neck, kissing him gently as they rose up to standing height. Aster's hands slid down to his narrow waist, pulling him closer. Jack twisted his head in order to kiss the other deeper, appreciating the rumbling purr that vibrated from Aster's chest, feeling it resonate through his own. When they broke the kiss to take in some fresh air Jack cuddled close, rubbing his face in the longer fur around his partners throat. "I know you want me to feel independent, I just feel safer near you" He admitted, slightly muffled through the thick fur. Aster chuckled softly, petting Jack with a paw. "It's normal Snowflake, I feel as safe as a kit in a nest with you as well but you can't neglect yourself for my sake". Jack scoffed, but didn't move away from his hold. Bunnymund reassures him with a gentle paw guiding his face back to his. Jack smiles softly as their lips meet for a short kiss, "I know that whatever the day holds, I can still expect you in my bed by nightfall" Aster smirks with the end of his message, the hand on Jack's hip moving to tug on Jack's cotton white tail.

Jack let out an offended honking noise, flinching forward and further into Bunnymund's chest. He looks at his beloved partner with the epitome of done face he had practised over the years of their relationship. Aster for his part looks much too happy with himself for the situation. Jack pushes him playfully turning away from his with all the elegance you can on their peculiar feet. Jack's fluffed tail flicks from side to side, a pitched purr rumbling from his chest. "Well if you want me in your nest tonight... You're gonna have to catch me" His voice changed from sultry to his regular playful so quickly it could have given Aster whiplash but he complied. Running, weaving through the barren trees, leaving a flurry of colourful leaves up in the air. He heard Jack's deep laughter resonate within the cooling winds, felt the breath of winter whisper through his fur as he continued the chase.

In the winter when Bunny's feet were struck by cold and Jack's wintry hues were lost in the snow this might have been a challenge but for now against the red and yellows of a fresh autumn, it was hardly even fair. Bunnymund thought this as he shouldered into the younger spirit, sending him rolling into a large pile of leaves laughing into his own paws. He laughed quietly but was quick to check over the prone Pooka for any injuries from the chase, other than his raised temperature, he was perfect regular old frosty. After ensuring his wellness, Bunnymund himself fell into the pile of leaves, sending them flying back into the air. Both of them laughed for a time before Bunny drew his Jack in close, snuggling into the intense fluff of his cheek.

Jack giggled before rolling over on top of Bunny, straddling his hips with ease. Aster looked up at him with pure adoration warming the emerald green of his half-lidded eyes, his hands slid up to rest on the joint of Jack's hips. Jack was ethereally lit by the afternoon sun flitting carelessly between the red and orange canopy. His white fur and ice blue ices made such a contrast against his environment that he could only be compared to art. Aster's eyes darted around the image quickly, attempting to absorb it so it could be recorded in one of his jack-centric sketchbooks. Although he doubted any amount of colour mixing would invoke such an image or feeling. Jack rolled his eyes at his almost drooling partner, leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss.

Aster dug the heels of his feet into the dirt, leaning up into the kiss eagerly. One hand went to grab the fur at the back of Jack's head pulling him in deeper and Aster could barely contain the thrust upwards as Jack's tongue swept sweetly into his mouth. He shuddered, almost embarrassed as their kiss ended. Jack leaned back, biting his lip gently as he viewed his mate breathing harder than usual, eyes blown out in a quickly seeping lust. He chuckled, running a hand up Bunnymund's chest, giggling as the hair stuck up. Aster pretended to be offended at the gesture but before his pout could take effect Jack was rolling his hips against his making his eyes close in bliss. "You.. are an incredible tease Jack frost" He said just above a whisper, voice low. Jack winked with a smirk "I know" He rolled his hips once more.

With the assistance of Bunny's guiding hands, Jack quickly had his grinding and rolling motion in hand while his other hand was busy pulling at his own length. Bunny was almost panting as he stared up at his lover, he could only compare him to some being older than earth, a divinity of sensuality but more importantly he was his Jack. He leaned upwards to capture Jack in another heated kiss, pulling him so they were touching in all areas this position allowed for. His hand taking over Jacks to pull the flushed length, Jack's shoulders shuddering into his touch. The younger spirit chuckled before shifting up, his paw reaching between them to run his fingers down Bunnymund's dick, feeling every pulse and throb as he coated it in it's own beading fluids. 

Aster hissed into their shared kiss at the contact, even though Jack's hands were now fur covered, they still held a bite of cold which is never as evident as it is when it's on a sensitive organ. The white pooka smirked with his tongue poking cheekily from his mouth before diving for one of the many pockets on Bunny's bandoleer, with embarrassing accuracy pulling out a corked vial. "Always packed and ready to go hey cotton tail" He smirked, kissing Bunny's flushed nose before bending backwards to pour the thick liquid onto Bunny. He attempted to keep his hands away from the lip of the vial, even though the oily substance could not freeze, it still was unpleasant once it had cooled at his fingertips. Aster was getting impatient, one of his feet thumping on the leaf littered ground as he watched with interest. Jack rolled his eyes as he slid a hand between them again, frost just tickling at sensitive skin as he positioned the heated organ at his entrance. 

He looked down at Bunnymund, who looked almost as if he might pass out from the bliss. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully before letting his hips sink him down wards, he groaned letting his paws find purchase in the fur of Aster's chest and belly. Bunnymund had thrown his head back, grinding his teeth in both a purr and biting down the urge to thrust upward. "Jack" He hissed out his partners name and in response was gifting with a flurry of kisses and bites on his neck. He groaned at the attention, letting his resistance slip into a roll of his hips. Frost moaned, paws clutching handfuls of stormy grey fur to steady himself as pleasure thrummed through him like a vibration. He slowly began to lift and drop himself with the assistance of Bunnymund's over eager hips. 

It was only when his legs started to protest their miserable misuse this day did he slow down, he wanted to blame it on wanting the moment to last but he had barely opened his mouth when he was flipped. His back hit the hard ground with an audible thump and he made an offended yelp before he was caught in another smothering kiss. Aster's muscled arms caged him in from either side, the withering grass at his fingertips flexing as green shot up from it's roots. Jack was quick to return the favour, locking his long legs around his lover's waist and kissing him back feverishly. Aster pressed his face in the curve of Jack's neck, letting the smaller one grasp onto the longer fur of his neck as he rocked into him. He felt Jack hands grip harder and the flash of cold before he felt the slightly warmer release stain both of their stomach fur. He slowed for a moment, still thrusting at a languid pace but letting Jack rest for a few moments.

Jack was surely, a little out of breath but he praised Bunny on, gently grooming at his neck and chin while he continued. Aster groaned, finger digging into the earth and teeth holding to fur at Jack's neck as he thrust just two more stuttering times before he felt his limbs grow weak. He attempted to not collapse on his smaller lover, gently lowering himself so he could press his face into Jack's chest with a rumbling purr. Jack laughed, petting the back of Bunny's head, "Maybe we better go back to the warren you old buck". Bunny responded with a thrust which sent Jack into a fit of laughter as he rolled out from under him. "C'mon" He said pulling Aster up from the ground, brushing off leaves that had gathered in his wintry coat. "let's get back to our nest hm?" 

Aster smiled this time, pulling Jack into his side as he opened a tunnel.


End file.
